Conventional wireless communication systems comprise multiple base stations. Each base station in the wireless communication system facilitates communication between a plurality of mobile stations in a cell. For instance, a mobile station can communicate with other end user devices through a base station corresponding to the cell.
When a mobile station roams from one cell to another, the mobile station is generally served by multiple base stations corresponding to the cells. As a result, while roaming, the communication of the mobile station with other mobile stations can be handled by multiple base stations. Handling of the communication of the mobile station by multiple base stations involves a process of handoff. The process of handoff is, basically, transferring the responsibility for the communication of the mobile station from one base station to another base station. In some of the existing technologies, if a handoff request from a mobile station is already in progress, and a new handoff request from the mobile station is received, the new handoff request can either be discarded or it can be buffered. The mobile station can resend its handoff request after the existing handoff request is processed completely. Handoff requests are conventionally processed and evaluated in First-in First-Out (FIFO) order requiring a current handoff of a mobile station to be complete prior to initiating a next handoff processing of the mobile station. As a result such requests are processed sequentially, therefore adding an additional latency while processing.